Nobody Else But You
by TheDodger55
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize this , but, all I can probably think of is that KC and Riley's friendship has gone through a lot.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. School's been driving me insane. But anyways, I was in Algerbra today and we weren't doing anything so "Nobody Else But You" from "A Goofy Movie" popped into my head and I kinda got this idea. Well, enjoy guys! I do not own "A Goofy Movie" and, seriously, you guys SHOULD know I do not own The Othersiders!**

It was the day after the Mojave Airport Boneyard investigation. KC still held that grudge when Riley kept trying to prove her wrong when the evidence was clearly credible. She thought that he didn't care about her opinions, he just wanted to to get explanations out of everything.

"KC, you okay?" Riley asked going up to her locker. "I know I kinda made you mad, but-"

"Just forget it. You probably still think my explanations are stupid." KC said not making eye contact with him.

"It's not that I think it's stupid, it's just... well-"

"That's what I thought."

"You know what? Forget you. I was just trying to apologize." Riley snapped walking off to his next class. KC wouldn't even look at him. When Riley entered his next class, he thought of everything his and KC's friendship went through and kinda saw something that she has done a lot:

_There are times you drive me, shall we say, bannanas_

_And your mind is missin', no offense, a screw_

_(None taken)_

_Still whatever mess I land in_

_Who was always understanin'_

_Nobody else but you_

Riley was thinking of the evidence, where KC was trying to make a point out of everything. Heck yeah, she got on his nerves a little bit. He thought that ghosts were all she thought about and she wouldn't let it go, but he knew that probably wasn't true. Then, he rememebred when those teens were teasing him when the show started. Calling him "Ghost boy" and "Ghost freak". KC walked up and stood up for him. In about a week, those teens left him alone.

_Oh, your moodiness is, now and then, bewilderin'_

_And your values maybe, some to speak, askew_

_(Gesundheit!)_

_Thanks!_

_Who deserves a heroes trophy_

_As we face each cat- a- strophy?_

_Nobody else but you_

At lunch, KC saw Riley hanging out with his friends. She remembered that since he started hanging out with them, he hasn't really been the same. She remembered that he once said that he's gonna take ghost hunting as a career and probably blow off the college that he's been wanting to go to when he was little. When she got home, she saw all her cheerleading trophies she got and thought Riley should deserve a trophy: For always being there for the team on investigations and for everyday problems.

_No- booooody else but you_

_It's just our luck_

_We're stuck together_

_No- booooody else but you_

_It's crazy enough to believe will come through_

Riley remembered when they were little. They spent every second together. Playing tag, parties, they were inseparable. More specifically, they were stuck together.

KC remembered the gossip going on about her and Riley. Saying, like, "Wow, the skeptic and believer being friends? That's crazy! They probably get into a lot of fights." But they both ignored it, because it was never true.

_So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!_

Riley looked at a YouTube video someone put on when KC dumped that water on him. He started giggling at the memory.

_And your music sounds like monkey's in a zoo_

KC heard one of Riley's favorite songs come on the radio. She thought it was all screaming, not singing!

_But when life becomes distressin'_

_Who will I be S.O.S in'?_

_If your having trouble guessin', here's a clue_

_Though he seems intoxicated_

_He's just highly animated_

_And he's nobody else but-_

Riley thought up all the times when KC helped him with his problems and when he helped her with hers. It's like they were each other's bodygaurds. Riley thought about KC once more. She wasn't like intoxicated with energy or anything like that, she's just a girl that's just very adventurous and will do anything to get the proof she needed. He couldn't think of anyone that was just like her.

_No- booooody else but you_

_We've turned into a true blue duo_

_Hard times we've had a few_

_Like we're thrown in the drink_

_Like we're tossed out of town_

_But when I start to sink_

_Hey! I'd rather go down_

_With nobody else but_

_Y- O- U!_

"Ha ha. You and Riley were quite a duo when you were young." KC's mother said before she left for the next investigation. "Hard to believe what you 2 have gone through these past years, huh?" When KC left for Riley's house, she thought about what her mother said. There were hard times when they had a few arguments.

Riley was thinking about the same thing. When they both started to have their downs with each other, whether a fight or just drama, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather go down with but her. KC was thinking the same thing. KC entered the HQ and walked towards Riley.

"Hey, I'm sorry." KC said.

"I'm sorry too." Riley said with a soft grin growing on his face. He stood up from his chair and they both hugged. When they separated, KC decided to fool around and playfully punched Riley's arm. "Aw, KC!" Riley said bursting out a laugh. She laughed along with him.


End file.
